Detrás De La Curiosidad
by IaSuzuya
Summary: Sucrette es una condeza de Alemania que va a Reino Unido con su tía,pero debido a sus malos modales es despojada de sus beneficios y llevada a un insitito privado donde sucede una serie de asesinatos, Sucrette y sus amigos averiguaran los misterios detras de estos asesinatos, y todos tienen algo en común,Su una historia de Romance,Misterio,Harem Inverso,Yaoi y Lemon.


Detrás De La Curiosidad – Chapter 1 – Capítulo 1: Un viaje inesperado!

-Año 1848-

Era una mañana muy fría aquel día… Pero no dejaba de ser linda, los arboles soltaban sus hojas que entraban por mi ventana y aromatizaban mi cuarto de un dulce olor a otoño, cómo de costumbre, yo reposaba en mi suave cama, acababa de despertar de un hermoso sueño, un hermoso pero extraño sueño, dónde yo era una sirvienta… Jajaja! Yo? Sirvienta? ¿Pueden creerlo?. Aunque e escuchado que no hay que retar a la realidad, es algo imposible, una condeza como yo no podría ser parte de la servidumbre.

—Toc Toc!

—Tsk… Ahora quien es… -Dice la joven Sucrette mientras se levanta algo enojada, pues a ella no le agrada que la molesten.

—D-Disculpe señorita, p-pero sus padres la esperan en el salón para discutir a-algunos asuntos! –Dice la sirvienta de enormes pechos con una cara apenada y con sus manos abajo mientras sostenía manteles.

—Tsk! Que molestos estos viejos! –En ese momento la joven da un portazo en la cara de la sirvienta y se da la vuelta para proceder a vestirse y atender las ordenes que sus padres le dieron a esta.

—Es una joven muy mal educada. –Dice un sirviente que se encontraba pasando por el pasillo y ve la acción que hizo la joven condeza ante su sirvienta.

—V-Vamos no digas eso! Es nuestra señorita… debemos cuidarla y enseñarla, además ella nunca a tenido amigos, recuerda que puede ser algo difícil para ella el saber cómo comportarse delante de las personas. –La sirvienta se retiro del pasillo con una sonrisa.

—Tu siempre protegiendo a esa chica mal educada… -Seguido el joven siervo se fue siguiendo a su hermana.

-Sucrette-

Veamos que debería ponerme…. –Abre su armario- ummm… Este vestido ya me lo puse… -Busca más- Agh! Ya debo de ir de compras! –Siguió buscando y buscando entre toda su ropa hasta que encontró un hermoso vestido gris- Perfecto! –Entonces la joven prosiguió a ponerse aquel vestido y bajo a ver a sus padres.-

—Oh querida Sucrette! Que hermoso vestido hija! –Dijo su madre mientras le mostraba una sonrisa amable.

—Yo te lo compre querida, y por un momento creí que no te gustaba, pues nunca te lo había visto puesto, pero ahora, creo que si fue una buena elección elegir tal vestido. –Nombro su padre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—Gracias Padre, Gracias Madre. Ahora pasando a asuntos mayores… -La joven tomo asiento y se quedo mirando a sus padres.- ¿Que era ese algo importante del que querían hablar cómo para despertarme a las 5 de la mañana? –Seguido tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo que resonaba.

—Hija esos no son modales. –Dijo su joven madre mientras miraba a su mal educada hija.

—Pasa que… -El padre de Sucrette retiro su taza y la coloco en un lugar seguro mientras se ponía firme y miraba a su hija seriamente.- Nos iremos al Reino Unido a vivir un tiempo con tu tía.

—Hablas de… Aquella tía que me envía siempre regalos y habla muy extraño!? –Dijo la joven mientras se levantaba desesperadamente y sin percatarse tiraba su taza de té, ensuciando así la alfombra favorita de sus padres.

—Cuida tu vocabulario señorita! –Gritó algo enojado su padre mientras se levantaba de su asiento para regañar a aquella chica mal educada.

—H-Hija! Q-Querido! Cálmense los 2 por favor! –Dijo la madre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y calmaba la situación de aquellos 2.- Sucrette, querida, Tu tía es una buena persona, deberías conocerla mejor sabes? –Soltó una amable y dulce sonrisa ante su marido y su amada hija.

—P-Pero Madre! Yo amo Alemania! Además… mi vida se desarrollo en esta mansión, aquí es mi verdadero hogar, me sentiría extraña estando en Reino Unido! –Fue lo que la joven dijo mientras se intentaba levantar de su asiento nuevamente.

—Tu nos obligaste a esto hija, tu mal comportamiento es algo intolerable, y no quisiera recordarte la vez en que le tiraste la comida a los sirvientes por los pies y gritaste "esta comida es tan repugnante" Esos no son comportamientos de una señorita. –Dijo su padre mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Tu padre tiene razón hija, Te enviaremos a una escuela especial para condes en el Reino Unido, tu tía nos la recomendó y seguro si te ayuda hija –Dijo su madre con la misma sonrisa dulce en su rostro que tranquilizaba la situación en esa sala.- Ahora ve a alistar tus maletas hija, pronto nos iremos.

—Vale, madre… -Paso a retirarse de la sala e irse a su habitación en ese momento. …...

-Mientras tanto en Reino Unido-

—Instituto Sweet Charm—

—Este es un hermoso día… podría dar inspiración a mi letra para mi próxima presentación en el club de los poemas. –Un joven de cabello blanco y heterocromia se encuentra afuera en el patio amplio escribiendo un hermoso poema según su entado de animo en ese preciso momento, sentado sobre una banca impecable, este se siente sumamente bien.

De pronto un chico de ojos grises hermosos, y un cabello tan rojo cómo el fuego se le acerca al chico de Cabello blanco.

—Hey Lysandro! ¿Otra vez escribiendo para ese tonto club de poemas? –Dijo este con una voz burlona.

—No es gracioso Castiel, se supone que en esta institución enseñan modales, deberías prestar más atención amigo mío –Nombro el joven peliblanco mientras seguía metido en su escritura.

—Oye yo no te insulte! Además….por alguna extraña razón me da gracia tu forma de insultar, es tan caballerosa o "victoriana" cómo tu dices –Dijo soltando una carcajada el joven de cabello rojo.

—Jeje.. Supongo que esos fueron los magníficos modales que me enseñaron mis padres a lo largo de el periodo de niñez que yo tuve. –Respondió educadamente el joven peliblanco mientras soltaba una pequeña pero simpática risa ante su amigo.

—Por otro lado, en un salón del Instituto Sweet Charm—

Un joven rubio de ojos en un tono dorado se encuentra leyendo novelas policiacas, eran sus favoritas después de todo, el era un estudiante ejemplar para aquel instituto y uno de los más inteligentes.

—A-Ahí esta el…Melody no te pongas nerviosa! Entra natural! –Dijo una chica susurrando su aspecto era de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

—Eh? –El chico rubio irrumpió su lectura y miro hacía la puerta.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Oh Nathaniel! Cómo lo supiste? –Dijo la chica mientras entraba al salón para proceder a sentarse junto al chico que estaba en plena lectura.

—Melody, Siempre tan inoportuna –Mientras, soltó una cálida sonrisa ante la chica.

—C-Cierto Nathaniel! Pero bien sabes que me gusta estar en este mismo salón para repasar mis escrituras. –La chica saco de su bolso unos papeles revueltos y se puso a leer junto al joven rubio.

—Vale, supongo que Leer acompañado es mejor que leer solo. –Seguido el joven de ojos dorados se enfoco en su lectura nuevamente.

…

Eran alrededor de las 8:42 p.m. del otro día cuando llegamos a Reino Unido con mi tía. Mis padres y yo estábamos exhaustos de tan largo viaje que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí. Aún seguía sin entender el porque viajamos desde Alemania hasta Reino Unido por sólo una mala educación mía, digo, hay muchos institutos para señoritas en Alemania que son muy buenos, ¿Por qué la necesidad de venir hasta aquí sólo por una cosa sin sentido?. Era lo único en que pensaba en ese momento. Pero, probablemente el destino tendría algo realmente bueno para mi! O eso suponía yo…

-Continuara….-

Nota Mía: Pues! Aquí esta mi fanfic de Corazón De Melón! Prometo seguir con este fic, supongo que será algo corto pero muy interesante! :`3 espero y sea de su agrado y ojala me dejen reviews! Tal vez me falten algunas cosas, pues en cdm voy en el episodio 11 (cual debería ir en el 27, pero me borraron 2 veces mis cuentas :`D en una iba en el episodio 12 y en otra en el 9 ;-; triste historia….) así que si probablemente este mal en algunas descripciones o formas de actuar de los chicos, se deba a mi falta de saber de los episodios delante míos! Peeeeero! Hare lo posible por obtener más información y si me ayudan pues tal vez tenga más información! Gracias por leerme! (y por molestarse en leer esta "nota" xD) .

-IaSuzuya


End file.
